My Angel
by Sakura4eva
Summary: Whenever Tobi was hurt; she healed him. When he wasn't sure in himself; she comforted him. Who is this girl helping the masked Akatsuki member? Tobi wanted to know - he wanted to know just who his angel was. TobiSaku one shot. OOC-ish. For V-chan!


Pairing: Tobi and Sakura. One shot.  
**Summary: **Whenever Tobi was hurt; she healed him. When he wasn't sure in himself; she comforted him. Who is this girl helping the masked Akatsuki member? Tobi wanted to know - he wanted to meet his angel.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Plot is ALL mine, though! XD Lol Really, though, no one else has a story quite like it. If someone does, however, please tell me, ne? Thanks!

* * *

**My Angel**

He sat on his window sill, staring out at the dark sky, watching as each individual star came out until the sky was covered with the tiny lights.

"I wonder if she'll come tonight... I am hurt after all." he murmured, glancing absentmindedly at a large gash on his left bicep. It was wrapped in bandages, but it wasn't a very careful job.

He shook his head, giving off a sigh and turned back to the window.

Suddenly, he heard the soft creak of his door and he smiled, already fully aware of who his visitor was. She came a lot, after all.

"Hello." the person whipered, an obvious femine voice, as soft as a whisper.

He merely nodded in reply, still smiling.

"You're injured ... again."

He nodded again, practically grinning in delight.

She sighed. "Sometimes I think that you actually get hurt on purpose." She gave off a soft laugh, then paused in thought. "... Do you?"

No response.

"Tobi?"

Tobi was laughing inwardly, but turned his body from the window to face her for the first time that night, with a smile. "But Tobi thinks that Angel-chan is pretty!" he whined, even though they both knew that he was just trying to get out of admitting that he did, indeed, let himself get hurt. He never spoke in third person when he was alone or thinking, though. Same thing if he was extremely sad or serious.

She laughed again. "I told you not to call me that."

He just smiled, an almost sly look to it, this time. "But Angel-chan never told Tobi her name. What else is Tobi supposed to call her?"

The 'angel' shook her covered head. "I guess you'll just have to stick with that, then, 'cause this 'angel' doesn't give away her secrets!"

She knew better; he just wanted to trick her into saying his name - they went through this every night.

"Fine, fine."

"Now... About your arm?" she prompted, making her way gracefully to his place by the window.

The masked man just jumped down and sat on the edge of the bed a couple steps away. "Go ahead. Tobi likes watching Angel-chan work."

She nodded and sat beside him. "You know the routine by now."

Tobi grinned. "'Course!"

He gestured to the already set out supplies meant for cleaning and healing with his unscathed arm. Since the very first day that she had began healing him, she had made it _very_ clear that she wasn't bringing her own things, to which he agreed with since it was for him, not her. Besides, he knew that if she brought her own things, she would have the possibility of having her identity revealed to him. As much as he wanted to know - Tobi respected her privacy and rights.

After she had prepared the things she needed, the girl examined his injured arm. "It's not too bad." she stated. When she caught his dubious look, though, she grinned playfully at him. "Compared to all the others, of course. No poison or fatality is possible _this_ time."

Tobi nodded gratefully. _'I'm glad she does this. Still, I really should stop doing this on purpose. I really can't always count on her; after all, she isn't a real guardian angel...'_

As always, he watched her as she slowly began healing him. He liked to take this time to examine her; to see if there was anything to show him who he was. So far, he had never caught a thing. He doubted, though, that she knew he was in Akatsuki. Little would guess, if any at all.

Just as she was finishing up, and he was giving up hope to find out anything that day, he noticed something on the bottom of her dark blue cloak, sewn on the inside flap.

A Konoha leaf.

Not good.

Still, if she didn't know who he was...

But, Konoha had too many feuds with the Akatsuki. They were Akatsuki's biggest threat, and therefore; their biggest enemy. To add to those already major reasons, Konoha was also home to their last demon - the Kyuubi. The boy that held it was in the same town she came from. What if she knew him? What if they were friends? This was far too complicated, and immediately, Tobi wished he wasn't so curious.

"Tobi?"

He snapped his head up. "...Yeah?" he asked, so unsure of himself suddenly.

She raised a pink eyebrow.

...

Pink?

Why was he figuring everything out right now?

Pink. Pink hair. Konoha. Kyuubi. Medic.

...

No.

There was only one girl that Tobi knew had natural pink hair. To add to that, she lived in Konoha.

This was the Hokage's apprentice! She was a friend of the Kyuubi's! A good friend, too.

He stood up, backing away from her slightly.

"Sakura."

She froze. "What did you say? I'm not-"

"You're Sakura Haruno."

"What makes you s-"

He cut her off again. "You have pink hair; so does Sakura. She's also a medic and is from Konoha."

She paled, but in one last desperate attempt, asked, "What makes you think I'm from Konoha? And my hair could be dyed!" Tobi just stared at her, then pointed to the bottom of her cloak, towards the still open flap. She looked down and cursed quietly. "Fine." she stated, standing up and walking towards him, carefully. "I am, but what does that matter?"

He really didn't want to say this, but he had to. "... I... I'm from ... Akatsuki."

Sakura just stood there. Then, something he never thought he'd here as an answer from that, came from her lips. "I know."

"Y-you know?!" he sputtered.

She nodded. "Yeah. I found out one of the times I was inspecting you. Still, I don't really care."

"Why not? Shouldn't ninjas always be on guard and not..."

"What? Help someone in need? I'm a medic. Saving lives is what I do."

Tobi nodded slowly. "Yeah, but... You trust me."

"True."

She didn't even hesitate. This Sakura girl was surprising him a lot. He knew quite a bit about enemy girls or just girls in general from his 'sempai' or Akatsuki partner, Deidara, before he died. Never, though, had any of them been this nice or trusting - or even this talented!

"But you still do?"

She smiled. "Guess I do. Besides, you haven't killed me yet!" Sakura laughed.

Tobi nodded. "Right... But-"

"Honestly, if you want to kill me - go ahead. It's not like I have any one waiting for me."

He was taken back at this. "What do you mean?"

"I left Konoha a little before I started healing you. This cloak is just something I stole to keep me warm." she said, then gave a shrug. "It's not like I miss any one, though. As long as they're happy, you know? I told them I didn't feel like I was really ... needed there. Like there was something that needed doing."

"Like ... Tobi?" Tobi asked, starting to get back some of his playfulness.

"Right!" she giggled.

"So, Sakura-chan doesn't mind that Tobi is in Akatsuki? And Sakura-chan will keep healing Tobi when Tobi's injured?" he asked, almost giddy.

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind now that you know who I am."

"Of course not! Tobi doesn't mind if Sakura-chan doesn't! Still, Tobi likes Angel-chan, better. But they're both pretty!" he said, quickly.

The pink haired medic grinned, then took off her hood and cloak for the first time when she was around some one else. "I'm glad that you think so."

Tobi sat there, mesmerized as he took in her new look. She had long, flowing, pink hair, emerald green eyes that shimmered in the moonlight, and a beautiful figure - one that wasn't perfect, and still had it's flaws. The masked Akatsuki member still thought that she was gorgeous, though. Not like any other female that the other members brought in to 'fulfil their needs'. As if Tobi didn't know what they actually were going to do. He did, but he just nodded at them and let them be.

Back to Sakura, however. She was just so... So unique. Not that he wasn't, of course. He didn't pay attention to her body and clothes, though. Just her face and hair.

Suddenly, he had the urge to do _something_. _'Kiss her?'_

Maybe. He hadn't ever kissed anyone before, and he had never felt the desire to, either, but if he knew anything about romance (and he really didn't know much), it was that this feeling was exactly what feeling that desire was. He wanted to kiss her.

So... He did.

He just stood up, leaned in, tilting his mask to the side, showing her some of his face, and kissed her fully on the lips. It wasn't anything _passionate_ and it wasn't a kiss that was full of lust or need, like the ones that he'd witnessed around when the members had their females with them. It was slow and careful. Like he wasn't sure of himself or his actions.

But when, after a split second of hesitation, she kissed _back_, he pressed a little harder. A moment later, though, she pulled back.

He looked at her in confusion and slight hurt crossed his features until he realized what she was doing.

"Your face..." she whispered, bringing up one hand to his cheek.

Tobi just realized that his mask was laying forgotten on the ground at their feet. "Oh."

Just as he was bending down to pick it up, however, in embarrassment, she took his outstretched hand in hers. "...Why do you hide your face?" she asked, softly. "You look handsome."

"...Tobi's handsome?"

She smiled. "Yes. Tobi is very handsome."

And with that, she leaned forward again to recapture his lips.

It took him a moment to realize what happened, but the moment he did, Tobi kissed back until they were kissing passionately.

_'She really is ... My Angel.'_

He paused as they slowly made their way to the bed and she looked at him in confusion.

_'I wonder if it's a sin to sleep with an angel...?'_

He thought for a moment, then continued.

_'Naw! Angel-chan is too good of a kisser! She can't be bad to kiss.'_

* * *

**AN: Yes! It's out! Lol I've always wanted to do an official TobiSaku one shot. So... Here it is. Enjoy, ne! And no; in this one, he isn't Madara, nor Obito- just Tobi. Personally, though, I like him best this way. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. This is, after all, my first time making them kiss (like, anyone!), so I thought I should get some practice as (SPOILER ALERT FOR MY OTHER STORY!!) 'What's Wrong Hina-Chan?' is about to have a kissing scene, and I needed to figure out if I could even do it... Please review, ne?**

**Dedication: ...** _Lady V-chan_**. She's a really good friend of mine on here and got me thinking about the Tobi and Sakura pairing in one of my other stories, 'Tobi's Akatsuki Life'. Plus, she is always checking out all my stories, so I have no doubt in my mind that she'll read this one, too. Thanks so much, V-chan!! :) I can always count on you.**

**- Cady :D**


End file.
